Autumn Fall
by IAmTheAwesomeness
Summary: This is the story of Autumn Fall one of the four season sisters. She is wanted to join the guardians and exepts there offer but Pitch Black also want's to have her on his side. Crappy summonry I know but bare with me. This was adopted from MidnightGoddess123 who is not hear anymore :P.


Autumn Fall Rise of the guardians

A/N:Hi llamas just want to say Autumn is my OC and this is a romance fic with humor if I can but a warning I'm not funny bye llamas.

_Chapter 1:Autumn Fall._

_Autumn's P.O.V_

I wake up in my house in my domain and instantly get up make my bed and myself some soup.

I then leave my house to enjoy the day because I have three more seasons until autumn so I can relax.

I do love making my season every year but it takes a lot out of me.

I then decide to visit my sister in the winter domain.

So I go to my house and grab a jacket to keep me warm and use my powers to transform into a orb of brown,yellow, orange and red light and zoom off to Crystal's domain.

I arrive in Crystal's domain and skip of to find my season sister.

I find her making all the leafs on the trees fall of and crumble up.

I sneak up behind her and say in a strict voice "Crystal Fall what are you doing?" She then says "I'm making winter what dose it look like May?" Then once a gen in a strict voice I say "Well its spring not winter." She then turns around and probably to hit me but stops when she sees me and says "Autumn what are you doing hear I have to get ready for winter." I look at the floor and say "I know but I haven't seen you in ages and I missed you." I then pout and her look softens from stressed to amused because I can always count on one weapon I have my cuteness. She then says "I missed you to but you don't see me interrupting your season do you?" So I say "Fine I will go bother someone else." So I stalk off just in time to hear Crystal say "Oh yea go snog Sandy already you know you want to." I then blush and yell "NOT AS MUTCH AS YOU WANT TO SNOG JACK FROST!" Then flyaway leaving her to blush.

-LINE BRAKE LLAMAS-

I arrive at the pole after I saw the northern lights and sneak in Jack might not have been able to do it but I can.

I then enter the globe room and see all the guardians there including Sandy and if I could I would have hearts around my head when I saw him.

I then tripped over a elf so naturally they turned to look at me so I blushed and said "Um hi I'm Autumn..." They all looked at me strangely then tooth came up to me and said "Oh I remember you from when you where a child you always flossed and brushed your teeth and you have such happy memory's of you and your sisters wait are they still in good condition?" She then put her fingers in my mouth and said "Oh yes they are still shiny and sparkly." I laughed nervously then North came up to me and said "Yes I remember you also always on nice list and rarely in trouble always wanted apples for Christmas never knew why...why did you want apples?."I blush and say"They are my favourite food and I never could afford them." He laughs and walks back to the group then Bunny says "Well I never met you when you where human." I laugh and say "Yes you did." He looks at me shocked and says "What when?" I take a deep breath and say "When I was five I remember because when I first saw you I just stared at you for a wile then hugged your leg and wouldn't let go." He gapes at me and says "That was you!" I nod and Sandy points at him self and I nod and say "Yes Sandy I met you when I was a human too you should remember you saved me when I fell of a house." Everyone looks shocked and Bunny says "What where you doing on a house?" I laugh nervously and say "Well I used to have a thing where I clime in my sleep so I ended up climbing my house." They all look shocked and Jack then says "Did you meet me when you where a human?" I nod and say "Yea just before I died I threw a ice ball at you and accidentally hit you in a place boys should never be hit." He winces and says "Oh yea I remember you...that hurt by the way." I nod and smile apologetically then Jack says "How did you die?" I look at him with a calm face and say "Oh I was murdered." ...

_TBC_

A/N:Cliff hanger keep reading to find out how she was murdered bye my llama children.


End file.
